Family Ties
by Talielorna
Summary: Written for the Connect the Weasleys challenge, this is a series of one shots about the various relationships between the Weasleys cousins, next generation.
1. TeddyVictoire

**This story was written for the Connect the Weasleys challenge by Morning Lilies. Enjoy!**

**Teddy/Victoire**

**Prompt: First kiss**

Victoire hurried out of Hogwarts castle and onto it's grounds. She was searching for her cousin and best friend, Teddy Lupin. Well, technically he wasn't her cousin per se, he was her uncle Harry's godson, but he spent so much time with the family it was like they were related.

Of course, a small part of Victoire was very glad they weren't really related. Maybe not only a little part.

You see, ever since Victoire had been young, she'd had quite a big crush on Teddy. Back then they'd both known about it, but in these last few years he'd chalked it up to them being young and innocent and so he didn't know she still liked him.

Considering all this, Victoire was excited to see Teddy. Him, being a fifth year, was often busy with his own friends, and so when they were at Hogwarts they didn't see each other that much. It was a completely different story during the summers, though, when they were practically attached at the hip.

One of Teddy's friends had directed her to the usual area the Hogwarts students went when it was nice outside, beside the lake where there were a few shaded trees to sit underneath. He'd said Teddy was there with another girl from his year, Tara.

Victoire had thought nothing of it, until she'd spotted the two, in very close proximity. She'd started to run down the hill, but had stopped dead when she saw what they were doing.

Snogging.

HER Teddy Lupin was SNOGGING Tara!

Her stomach sank and she gasped, staring wide eyed as they pressed their lips together, not a very passionate kiss, but it was a kiss none the less and it bothered Victoire.

She'd never really thought of Teddy dating other girls, since at school he usually hung out with his mates, and there wasn't a girl in their friend group. Even during the summers, he spent most of his time with his family and ample cousins.

The moment seemed to drag out forever, and the longer the kiss lasted, the more Victoire felt sick. Finally, to her great relief, they broke apart. Tara, who she'd now classified as a man stealing wench, (even if Teddy wasn't technically her man, in Victoire's mind he was) was now making her way up the hill, most likely to her next lesson, after saying a hasty good bye to Teddy. Tara got closer to Victoire and as she passed by her she smiled and waved, her cheeks a slight pink tinge. It made Victoire want to run up to her and pull her back by her hair, instead turning back to what she had originally came for.

No matter how much it pained her, she'd received a note from Professor Jones, the headmaster, himself saying that she had to give it to Teddy. Victoire had no idea what the note was about, but if it was from the headmaster, then it must be important.

Grudgingly she shuffled up to the tree Teddy was still sitting under, staring down at him with a mixture of anger and hurt on her face. Teddy had a far away look on his face, only noticing her when she was standing right above him.

"Vic!" He exclaimed, looking up at her. She re-arranged her expression to a peaceful one, afraid he would guess what was bothering her.

"Hi, Teddy," she said, sitting down beside him. No matter how fine she looked, her expression betrayed her, showing how dissapointed she really was. But Teddy seemed oblivious to her mood, instead questioning her as to what she was doing here.

Instead of answering back with a sarcastic retort, which was more characteristic of her sister, Victoire held out the note and explained what it was. Teddy took it, thanking her.

"Thanks Vic, you're great," he said while he stuffed it in his pocket and then folded his arms in front of him, watching the lake happily. After a while he noticed there was an uncharastic silence between them, something that would never happen, and looked back to find Victoire staring at him with an unhappy look on her face.

"What's the matter, Vic?" he questioned, slightly concerned as to what it would be. Victoire seemed taken aback by his question, and really she was about to answer the truth when she changed her mind at the last second.

"I saw you kiss Tara," she stated, staring glumly at the grass. Teddy nodded, seeing no problem with that.

"Yeah, I did. It was great, she's really nice," he said, a dumb smile on his face (at least, it was a dumb smile according to Victoire). He continued to watch her but her mood still seemed blue, so he asked again.

"Vic, what's wrong? Are you upset because I kissed Tara?" he furrowed his brow, for it seemed quite strange to him that she would have that reaction, but he'd asked her none the less.

Victoire stared at him, again as if she wanted to tell him something, but didn't have the nerve to do it. Instead, she said something that had been bothering her, but not nearly as much as Teddy kissing another girl.

"I've never been kissed," she sighed, resigning herself to keeping the truth hidden from him. Teddy nodded, a look of dawning understanding on his face, even if it wasn't really what was bothering her. He didn't seem to know this.

"Oh, that's it? Don't worry, it'll happen some day. Give it time," He gave her a smile, hoping it would cheer her up. Once again, she remained upset, picking at a blade of grass she'd torn from the ground. Teddy concentrated on something that could help her, when an idea popped into his head. Unable to think of a better solution, he leaned in and planted a kiss right on her mouth, a quick peck, but it was long enough for Victoire.

Her eyes snapped up immediately and she blushed furiously, her expression turning into one of shock. Teddy gave her one of his famous half grins and got up, simply stating: "There, now you've been kissed."

Victoire watched as he took off up the hill, momentarily stunned though later she would be doing a victory dance in her room. Let alone did she know that Teddy was walking away with red cheeks and his grin turned into a goofy one, fireworks dancing behind his eyes.


	2. TeddyDominique

**Here's the second connection in the Weasley web of next generation children! This time it's Teddy/Dominique, and the prompt was: rules. Once again these stories are for the Connect the Weasleys challenge by Morning Lilies. Enjoy!**

Teddy Lupin walked the halls late that friday, on one of his usual patrols as head boy.

It was one of the more tedious jobs he had to do in his position, but he respected it because he knew more than anyone else how many students snuck out during the night at Hogwarts.

No, it wasn't Teddy who would go on late night strolls, it was his various cousins who were usually the culprits. They'd made the mistake in the past of telling him about their nightly adventures, and now he basically knew all the secrets of Hogwarts.

He walked down the halls, checking all the secret hiding spots and nooks that he knew of, and has he walked down the next hall he heard a soft sound. he froze, listening intently. He then heard it again; a tinkling laugh emitted from somewhere to his right. Teddy approached it until he came to another hall to his right, and when he looked down it he nearly jumped in surprise.

"Dom?!" he asked, confused at the sudden sight of her. She was standing in the middle of the hall, playing with a large painting hung up on the wall.

His cousin in question paused and looked at him, obviously not expecting to be caught. She had a guilty look on her face. "Teddy? What are you doing here!"

It was then that he realized what she had really been doing. The painting was the one of a bowl of fruit, which Teddy knew led to the kitchen. Dominique had obviously heard that you had to tickle one of the pieces of fruit to open the passage way, but apparently not which since she had been trying to break her way in. He frowned, crossing his arms in front of him and taking on his head-boy responsibility.

"Thinking of getting a midnight snack?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, realizing she'd been caught.

"Teddy-" she started, trying to explain but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry Dominique, but I have to take 15 points away from Gryffindor," he said reluctantly, all the while knowing he was going to get hell for this from his cousins in Gryffindor the next day. He pointed down the hall, the way back to her common room. "Come on, I'll walk you."

At first Dominique had a look of shock on her face, and then it turned into a scowl and she glared defiantly at him. She marched in front of him, her nose up muttering 'My name is Dom…'

Teddy shook his head and followed her, watching her closely with caution. He very well knew of her explosive temper, rebellious behavior and other things that made Dom someone very difficult to deal with. Sometimes they would have a laugh, but Teddy wasn't especially close with her, and he was sure that the current situation wasn't helping.

It wasn't like Dom wasn't used to getting in trouble, it was a good day if it only happened once. But she didn't like being told off, especially not by her own cousin, someone she considered as her friend. Dom huffed, well aware of Teddy's eyes on her.

She didn't like him acting like he was better, or knew better than she did. What did he know? In her opinion, Teddy could be quite stiff at times, unwilling to do things. Dom never wanted to let an opportunity pass her by, she liked to live life to the fullest. In fact, that had been why she was trying to get into the kitchens; one of her friends had dared her to go and bring back some sweets. She had been told it would be easy to get in, but obviously that wasn't true.

As they neared the common room, she realized that she would probably be greeted by some angry Gryffindors, they didn't take kindly to losing house points. She stopped and turned back to Teddy, a pleading look on her face.

"Please Teddy, can you just let me go with a warning? I won't do it again!" she exclaimed, trying to use the extent of veela charm on him. Unfortunately, Teddy had spent much too much time with her family to fall for that trick.

"No Dom, what you did was against the rules and it deserves a punishment." He said, but she could tell by his look that he was uncomfortable giving her this punishment. She figured maybe if she pushed him a bit more, he would crack.

"But why? I learned my lesson," she whined, scowling at him.

"Because, Dom, there are rules!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out in frustration, "and that's the end of it!"

"I know you love Vic," muttered Dom darkly, feeling angry at Teddy and wanting to make him feel bad. Teddy sucked in a sharp breath, staring at Dom with bulging eyes.

"Wh-what?" he breathed, his voice suddenly a whisper. It was true, he did like Victoire. And though they hadn't really admitted it to each other, their interactions now had this tension, the unspoken feelings evident between them. But Teddy wasn't quite ready to confront this, he felt quite unsure about it all. For one, he wasn't sure how the family would react. After all, Teddy and Victoire were practically cousins, he was family in most of their eyes.

"I know you love Victoire," Dom pronounced more loudly, smug that she had gotten her wanted reaction out of him. She turned around to face him. "I've seen you with her. It's obvious. Not to mention you kissed her last year."

Teddy blushed, trying to find an excuse for his behaviour. "No, that was just so she could say she'd had her first kiss," he explained feebly, it sounding weak even to him. He saw the smile on Dominique's face widen and realized she was playing with him.

"That's beside the point. It's none of your business," he said, frustrated with her games. She glared at him again, and he could see the flame of anger in her light blue eyes.

"Well, I don't know where you think it's going to go. You're practically _family,_ Teddy, and there are certain rules for a family." She said, hitting him where it hurt. It was definitely a tender spot for him, his relationship with their family, and something her constantly warred in his mind, trying to decide if dating Victoire would be acceptable. Dom turned her back to him and rushed the last few steps to the portrait. "I'm sure you know all about rules." She said icily before entering the painting quickly and closing it behind her, leaving him alone in the deserted hall.

"Oh dear," Came a woman's voice from where Dom had just exited. Teddy jumped, but then located the sound to the portrait of the Fat Lady, looking at him with concern. "That **is** a problem."

'Don't I know it,' thought Teddy as he trudged glumly back to his dorm.


	3. TeddyLouis

**Once again, this is for the Connect the Weasleys challenge by Morning Lilies! The prompt for this one was "confused". Here's Teddy/Louis!**

Louis was sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow, playing wizard chess with his sister Dominique. The whole family was here, since they were spending Christmas eve together as a family. Hugo and Rose, who were as fond of the game as their father, were watching the game with rapt attention. Louis smirked as he moved his queen up to spaces, successfully trapping Dom's king.

"Checkmate, Dom," he proclaimed proudly, smiling at the sour look on her face. She grunted and stood up, looking at the chess pieces reproachfully.

"I thought I had you set up," she muttered to herself, moving away from the table. Louis backed away from it too as Hugo and Rose took their spots, starting a new game.

Louis jumped slightly in surprise as there was a sharp rapping sound coming from the window. They all turned in the direction of the noise to see their grandparent's owl, hitting the glass repeatedly and demanding to be let in.

Dominique crossed the room quickly, opening the window so that the owl could fly in. It flew past her and straight to Louis who linked in surprise and took the letter off the owl's leg. Opening it he read the first line and smiled.

"It's from Charlie," he announced, referring to one of his good friends at Hogwarts, Charlie Longbottom. He started to head upstairs to his temporary room, planning to read the letter and write him back quickly.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" Dominique sneered, causing Louis to freeze and slowly turn around. A blush was slowly creeping up his pale face but he shook his head violently glaring at his sister.

"No!" he denied, "He's just my friend! Aren't I allowed to have friends?" was his retort, before he turned on his heels and sprinted up the staircase, not even waiting for Dominique's response. He was seething with anger, wishing his sister wouldn't torment him everyday of his life.

But as he neared his bedroom, which he shared with his cousins Albus and Hugo, doubt started to creep into his mind.

'_But what about what Dom said?' _His mind taunted, bringing forth what he was trying to push back, '_About him being your boyfriend?'_

Louis tried to deny it to himself, but the feelings he had been repressing bubbled up, confirming his thoughts. _'You like Charlie.'_

_'No,' _he tried to argue feebly, but it was already a lost cause.

It was true. For awhile now, Louis' feelings for his friend had developed into a crush. He'd tried but couldn't prevent it, and now every time he saw Charlie, he was filled with butterflies, and couldn't help but smile.

_'Am I gay?' _was a question he'd asked himself repeatedly, but every time he wasn't sure what to answer. The whole situation confused him.

Just as he was about to enter his bedroom, prepared for a good few hours of questioning himself, the door beside him opened, revealing his cousin Teddy, who had a questioning look on his face.

"Lou?" He asked, "Was that you thundering up the staircase?"

Louis' face went from a flush of anger to embarrassment.

"Um, yeah," he answered. Suddenly Teddy's eyes drifted down to the letter he had clutched in his hand, and curiously he asked, "What's that?"

Louis suddenly felt the urge to tell Teddy everything. I mean, he was trustworthy, wasn't he? On many occasions Louis had asked him questions and Teddy had answered him honestly, and he knew that many of his cousins went to him when they needed guidance.

Just as he was losing the nerve to tell him, though, Teddy noticed Louis pained look and became concerned. "Louis, is something wrong?"

This was the push Louis needed, and he took a few steps closer to Teddy, lowering his voice, "Teddy, can I tell you something? In private?"

Teddy's look suddenly became serious and understanding as he stepped into his role of big brother/cousin. "Of course," he said, opening his door wider so Louis could step in. He did so, hurrying in afraid that another of his cousins would see him. He made his way nervously to Teddy's bed on the left side of the room and gingerly sat down upon it. Teddy also had to share his bedroom when at the Burrow, but his was with Fred and James. Louis sometimes pitied him for this, since his older cousins could get quite rowdy at times, and Teddy was more the relaxed type.

Louis wrung his hands together as Teddy came and sat down on the bed beside him, much more relaxed. He looked at Louis with concern.

"Is something bothering you, Louis?" he wondered, prompting the boy to tell him what he had to say.

Louis nodded slowly, holding up the letter so Teddy could see it more clearly, "I'm kind of confused about something," he said. "I got a letter from Charlie."

Teddy nodded, it was a well known fact that Charlie Longbottom was Louis' best friend, and he didn't see a problem in what he had just said.

"Yes?" he asked, waiting to hear what was bothering him.

"And- and I think I'm gay," Louis blurted out, and then blushed a deep crimson, looking down at his hands, which were turning white from being tense. He relaxed them, and even a few seconds later, he realized that Teddy hadn't said anything yet. No sudden outburst of anger at him, of shock, of anything. Louis looked up cautiously, but was surprised to see that Teddy was watching him with complete calm and understanding.

"Teddy?" he asked. The older boy nodded.

"Is that what was bothering you?" he asked, and Louis nodded, still confused with his reaction. "I know."

Louis' brow creased, "What?" he asked, completely taken off guard.

"I know that you're gay," said Teddy simply, putting a hand on Louis' shoulder. "It's okay, Lou."

Louis suddenly felt like a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and he straightened up a bit, looking Teddy in the eye. "Really?" he couldn't help but ask, and Teddy nodded, cracking a smile.

"Really," he answered, "It's perfectly normal for you to like boys instead of girls. Some men do. And that's okay," he emphasized, looking at Louis in the eye, wanting to make sure that he understood.

Louis gave a tentative smile, gaining more and more confidence. "What about the family, though? What will they think?" he asked, expressing his last worry.

"They all pretty much know, too. And they accept you fro who you are, Louis. They still love you."

Louis suddenly gripped Teddy into a fierce hug, "thanks, Teddy." He said. Teddy smiled and hugged his younger cousin back.

"Are you okay, now? Is there anything else you want to tell me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Louis. But he shook his head, getting up off the bed.

"No, I'm not confused anymore," he said, and then lifted up his letter again, "I have a letter to respond to."

And with that, he left the room with newfound courage, now looking forward to responding to Charlie.


End file.
